Literate RPG:Außerhalb der Clans
Willkommen auf einer Seite des Projekts "Literate RPG"! Auf dieser Seite findet das Literate RPG statt, wenn sich die betreffenden Charaktere außerhalb der Clans befinden. Wenn du dir ein Beitragsbeispiel anschauen möchtest, findest du eins auf der Diskussionsseite. Weitere Informationen findest du auch hier. Regeln (Test-Phase) Anmerkungen, Anregungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind erwünscht! Bitte hier hinterlassen. Aktuell befindet sich dieses Projekt noch in einer Trial&Error-Phase. Das heißt, dass die folgenden Regeln erst einmal getestet werden und daher nicht final sind. Da es also sein kann, dass diese sich regelmäßig ändern, bitten wir darum, dass sie jedes Mal durchgelesen werden. Allgemein *Keine bereits vorhandenen Beiträge bearbeiten! *Jeden Beitrag am Ende mit vier Tilden signieren (~~~~). *Zu Beginn des Beitrags Sicht des Charakters schreiben. *Formatierung bestmöglich einhalten. *Rahmen für die Wortanzahl zwischen 70 und 400 Wörtern dient der Orientierung. Gewisse Über- und Unterschreitungen sind natürlich kein Problem, aber Beiträge mit 10-30 Wörtern sind in der Regel nicht berreichernd. *Anteil der auktorialen Erzählerperspektive sollte grob mindestens ein Drittel betragen. *Nicht mehr als drei Beiträge von einem User aneinanderreihen. *Bitte nicht die Formatierung oder den vereinfachten Satzbau aus dem Chat-RPG verwenden, sondern in Fließtexten schreiben. Im RPG *Bei Grenzübertritt wird bei dem Clan weitergeschrieben, in dessen Territorium man sich befindet. **Hinweis auf der Seite des anderen Clans. **Wenn möglich, bitte eine kurze Zusammenfassung angeben. **Bei Treffen an der Grenze wird auf der Seite des Clans geschrieben, aus dessen "Sicht" die Patrouille beziehungsweise die Handlung, die zum Treffen führte, begonnen hat. *Bei übermäßiger Aktivität bitte das RPG in den Chat verlagern, um Bearbeitungskonflikte zu vermeiden. **Chatverlauf oder Zusammenfassung auf der Diskussionsseite des Literate RPG hinterlassen. Literate RPG Nachtschatten: : - Ich muss mich beeilen! -, denkt der Einzelläufer panisch, als ihm seine Beute, ein Eichhörnchen, davonläuft. Er schnellt noch einmal kräftig vor, dann setzt er den Todesbiss. Als er gerade den Fang verspeißen will, als ihr im Augenwinkel ein Schatten auffällt: ,,Tageslichtruf! Was machst du denn hier?" (warte die Antwort ab) 15:17, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :Die Kätzin war gerade mit zwei dürren Mäusen auf dem Weg zu ihrem Bau, als sie eine Stimme ihren Namen rufen hörte. Sie schaute sich verwundert um und erblicke Nachtschatten. „Hallo Nachtschatten! Was ich hier mache? Ich habe einen Bau hier in der Nähe!“ (woher kennen sich die beiden???) 18:19, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Nachtschatten: (eine gute Frage :'D) Schlendert schmatzend zu Tageslichtruf:,,Achso!", schnurrt belustigt und enthüllt:,,Ich habe meinen Bau ebenfalls einen Katzensprung von hier." setzt sich zu der dünnen Kätzin und sieht sich um:,,Da war doch ein Geräusch!" Ein Knurren war zu hören. Dann raschelte es, und war wieder still auf der schattigen Lichtung. 18:34, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :Die Kätzin hatte das Knurren sehr gut gehört, dennoch bestand ihr Gehirn darauf, es zu ignorieren. „Meine Tochter hungert und ich habe Beute. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht für ein einfaches Knurren interessieren!“, dachte Tageslichtruf. Sie blinzelte nur teilnahmslos und seufzte dann. „Hör mal, Nachtschatten, es ist ja ganz toll dich zu sehen“, sagte sie, während man deutlich einen genervten Unterton aus ihrer Stimme heraushören konnte, „aber ich habe gerade überhaupt keine Lust und Zeit mit dir zu reden!“ Ein Knurren entfuhr der Kehle der Streunerin, und sie fühlte wie trotz des anhaltenden Hungergefühls ein Teil ihrer Aggresivität zurückkehrte. Sie hatte diese Angriffslust lange nicht gespürt, da sie nur ihre Jungen in den letzten Monden gesehen hatte, bei denen es keinen Grund gab, aggressiv zu sein. Aber Tageslichtruf hatte die Beute, die ihre kranke, hungrige Tochter brauchte, und deshalb war sie plötzlich gegenüber ihres alten Bekannten sehr gereizt. „Meine jüngste Tochter ist nah am verhungern, wie der Rest von uns auch. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie stirbt, nur weil ich hier mit dir Ratsche!“ Ihrer stimme war dennoch auch eine leichte Sanftheit anzuhören, die aus der langen Bekanntschaft zu Nachtschatten stammte. „Es war schön dich mal wiederzusehen, und ich würde mit dir gerne reden, aber...Meine Familie braucht mich!“ 21:55, 13. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Nachtschatten: :,,Ok ok ich geh ja schon. Aber viel lieber würde ich dir helfen. Was für eine Krankheit hat deine Tochter denn?", er schiebt sich vor und registriert eine Bewegung hinter sich.,,Ein Fuchs! Achtung Tageslichtruf!" er wirbelt herum und zerkratzt dem Fuchs die Schnauze. Dann setzt er zum Sprung an und beißt sich im Genick des roten Tiers fest.,,Hilf mit, Tageslichtruf!" 10:09, 20. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Eisenschweif: : Der graue Kater schleppt sich humpelnd über das Grasland und erblickt Nachtschatte. Er humpelt zu ihm und sagt: "Gut das ich dich hier treffe. Bring mich sofort zu Mondstern. Den Grund kannst du ja wohl selbst sehen." Eisenschweif zeigt Nachtschatten sein verletztes Bein. Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 12:16, 20. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Nachtschatten: :,,Entschuldige, ich bin grade beschäftigt. Wie du siehst, werden wir von einem Fuchs angegriffen." er fügte hinzu:,,Falls du das noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest." Ekucht und wendet sich wieder dem Fuchs zu, der Tageslichtruf zu Boden gebracht hatte. (Äh Sonne... Vllt erstmal lesen, was grad passiert xD. Kann iwer mal Mondstern nen artikel machrn? Ich hab kp wer das ist) 12:25, 20. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Eisenschweif: : Eisenschweif schaut zum Fuchs und dann wieder zu Nachtschatten. Er ignoriert weiterhin die momentane Situation von Tageslichtruf und bittet Nachtschatten nochmals: "Kannst du mich bitte zu Mondstern bringen?" Sonnenblitz (Diskussion) 13:40, 20. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Drache: :Wendet sich von seinen Vater ab und sieht sich um. Er sieht nur den Tot und riecht Blut. Er sieht Eisenschweif und Nachtschatten, geht aber nicht zu ihnen. Ich hoffe die Clans finden mich nicht erneut, ich muss nur dafür Sorgen das Darkniss nichts tut denkt er. Er dreht sich um, zu seinen ehemals so liebevollen Vater und fragt ihn in einem sehr ruhigen Ton: "Warum der ganze Aufriss? Du hättest von anfang an zu uns gehen können! Zu mir und meiner Schwester. Warum tust du nur sowas? Wir wären mit dir gegangen, hätten ein zuhause gesucht und hätten die Clans nie getroffen." Er schaut auf ihn. Der schwarze Kater antwortet jedoch nicht. "Was ist dein Ziel? Wenn es um mich ginge hättest du ihnen auch glauben können. Wozu leben gefärden wenn alles einfacher geht. Wegen dir sind gute und herzvolle Katzen gestorben und verletzt worden. Wie stellst du dir dein restliches Leben vor? fragt Drache. "Tut ... leid." flüstert Darkniss und Tränen kommen aus seinen Augen. "Es tut dir Leid! Es tut dir LEID. Es bringt keinem mehr was. Wir beide sind fertig miteinander.", herrscht Drache ihn an und lässt ihn stehen. Auch Darkniss restliche Rufe halten ihn nicht von ab zu gehen. Wo ist zuhause nur wenn man alles verloren hat? Ich weiss es nicht, aber erstmal werde ich meine Zweibeiner besuchen und dann sehe ich weiter. Mit Tränen in den Augen schaut er noch einmal zurück und errinnert sich an all die Guten Momente. Dann dreht er sich um, riecht die Blumen der Zweibeinersedlung und geht in ihre Richtung, nachhause. Benutzer:Toalgi29302 Nachtschatten: : Bemerkt auf einmal noch ein Knurren im Gebüsch und vermutet dort noch einen Fuchs, nachdem er den einen schon vom Tageslichtruf und ihrer Tochter verjagt hat.Umso überraschter ist er, als ein Dachs aus dem Gebüsch trottet. ,,Morgenschein! Du bist hier!" Sie antwortet grollend:,,Ja. Ich habe Killer verfolgt und dann euch gehört. Als Killer dann im Gebüsch angehalten hat, bin ich hinterhergesprungen." Nachschatten sieht sich um und bemerkt, dass der Rest der Anwesenden wie Espenlaub zitterte:,,Keine Angst. Das ist Morgenschein, eine Freundin von mir." 18:22, 20. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: (ihre Tochter ist btw nicht mal in der Nähe^^) :Die Kätzin hatte die Zähne vor dem Dachs gebleckt, schaute aber dennoch Nachtschatten an. “Ich hätte mich auch selbst gegen diesen Fuchs verteidigen können! Du hättest mir nicht helfen müssen!”, knurrte sie säuerlich. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick zu dem Dachs. “Mit einem Dachs befreundet? Bist du noch ganz dicht?!” Tageslichtruf fühlte wie ihr natürlicher Schutz Instinkt sie sich langsam zurückziehen ließ und weder Nachtschatten noch den Dachs aus den Augen zu lassen. Diesem Kater würde sie demnächst nicht mehr über den Weg trauen. Plötzlich fiel ihr ein dass sie Nachtschatten über Neumondträumer erzählt hatte und ihr lieg ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wer konnte wissen was Nachtschatten diesem Dachs erzählte. “Komm mir und meiner Familie nicht mehr zu nahe! Und dein Dachs auch nicht!”, knurrte sie und fuhr blitzschnell herum und schnellte zwischen den Bäumen in die Schatten und davon. 16:54, 2. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Nachtschatten: :,,Nein! Tageslichtruf bleib hier! Morgenschein ist WIRKLICH nicht böse! Sieh doch ein, dass auch du keine perfekte Kätzin bist. Ich wollte doch nur helfen!", jault er Tageslichtruf verzweifelt hinterher. ,,Ach Morgenschein.... Ich habs vermasselt... Ich wollte ihr doch nur helfen! Jetzt will sie bestimmt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben!" er sackt betrübt in sich zusammen, legt sich auf den weichen Waldboden, der mit Kiefernnadeln übersäht war, und schloss die Augen. Ein betrübtes Seufzen entrann seinem Maul. Dann kullerte sich eine dicke Träne über seine vernarbte Schnauze. Er jault noch einmal:,,Nein! Nein!" ein warmer Pelz legte sich an seinen Rücken und er schmiegte sich dankbar daneben. Er krächzte heiser:,,Ach Morgenschein... Warum ist mir Tageslichtruf nur so wichtig? Es ist doch eigentlich nur eine mir unbekannte Streunerin. Mir sollte eigentlich nur Mondstern etwas bedeuten, doch nach ihrem Aberservieren neulich am Mondzweig haben wir uns immer weiter entfremdet. Wenn ich in Mondsterns Nähe herumstreife, empfinde ich nicht mehr das bekannte, wärmende Gefühl. Ich empfinde es bei Tageslichtruf... Das kann doch nicht sein Morgenschein?! Ich kann doch nicht in eine Streunerin mit Jungen verliebt sein! Und doch bin ich es!" Er seufzt nochmal und vergräbt seine Schnauze tief in das Fell seiner Feundin. Er schaut mit großen, traurigen Augen zu Morgenschein. Sie war so eine tolle Feundin... 20:51, 2. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: (Awwwww) :Tageslichtruf blieb nach einem kurzen Sprint der sie aus Sichtweite der Richtung gebracht hatte stehen, und blickte sich um. “Ich bin nicht weit von meinem Bau entfernt...aber bei dem Angriff habe ich meine Mäuse dort liegen lassen...”, dachte sie sich.”Ach, Mäusedung!”, knurrte Tageslichtruf und prüfte die Luft. Sie nahm einen leichten Duft von Wühlmaus wahr und lies sich in Jagdstellung fallen. Kurz darauf hatte sie das Tier erjagt, klein, aber dafür fetter als die Mäuse von vorhin. Mit einem nagenden Gefühl des Hungers trabte die Kätzin durch den Wald, doch sie wusste dass sie die Maus nicht fressen darf; sie war für Neumondträumer. “Hoffentlich haben Spinnwebensilber und Vollmondkämpferin auch etwas gefangen. Dann muss heut keiner hungernd schlafen...”, seufzte die Dürre Katze. Sie erblickte in einiger Entfernung die große Eiche, in dessen Stamm der Eingang ihres unterirdischen Winterbaus lag. Er war so versteckt dass niemand ihn zwischen dem Labyrinth aus Wurzeln im Inneren fand. Tageslichtruf schlüpfte in die Schmale, von Wurzeln umflochtene Öffnung im Stamm und kletterte im inneren die wenigen Fuchslängen hinunter, bis der Boden eben wurde. Von da aus Lief sie den kleinen Tunnel entlang, bis sie in ihrer kleinen, aber warmen, sicheren Höhle ankam. Ihre Tochter lag in einer Ecke warm in Moos eingewickelt und fraß eine Maus, die ihr Vollmondkämpferin gerade gebracht hatte. Die andere, ältere Kätzin hockte neben Neumondträumer und sah ihr beim Fressen zu. Tageslichtruf eilte zu den beiden und legte der Älteren ihre Kaus vor die Pfoten. “Friss, Vollmond!”, forderte sie auf, was ihr Vollmondkämpferin mit einem warmen Nicken dankte. Eibe (dient eigentlich nur als Einzelläufereingangspost): Stürmt über die BlitzClangrenze und rennt weiter, bis er gegen einen Baum stolpert. ,,Eine Eiche? Die stand doch früher nicht so nah an der BlitzClangrenze", als er sich umguckt, bemerkt er, dass er schon weeeeit weg von der BlitzClangrenze ist. Und dass die Eiche zwischen den Wurzeln eine schmale Öffnung hatte, aus der Streunergeruch kam. Er fährt mit ausgefahrenen Krallen herum:,,Wer ist da?" 18:50, 16. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :Die Kätzin wollte gerade etwas zu Neumondträumer sagen, als sie eine Stimme vernahm, die fragte, ob jemand da sei? Tageslichtruf bedeutete ihren Jungen mit einem Schwanzzucken still in einer Ecke zu warten, während die Dürre Streunerin langsam Richtung Höhlenausgang ging. Sie prüfte die Luft, als sie durch den Tunnel Schlich und nahm einen fremden Gerich wahr. „Also nicht Nachtschatten und sein Dachs...“, dachte sie sich. Sie erreichte das Ende des Tunnels und starrte die Öffnung ein paar Schwanzlängen über ihr im Wurzelwerk an. „Wer will das wissen?!“, fauchte Die Kätzin. 20:45, 16. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Eibe: :"Ich!" sagte der Kater und schob seinen Kopf in die Öffnung des Baus. "Gnädigste, darf ich bei ihnen übernachten und ihnen meinen Namen verraten?" miaut er galant und schiebt gekonnt eine Wurzel beiseite. Dabei dnekt er sich - Katze, sieht die heiß aus-(#lovestory Blüte) 12:21, 17. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: (ich les mir deinen Beitrag durch und habe einen heftigen lachflash! ��) :Misstrauisch blickte die Streunerin zu dem Fremden hinauf. “Weg von der Öffnung!”, knurrte sie und wartete gar nicht auf eine Reaktion des Katers. Tageslichtruf spannte ihre Muskeln an und kletterte in Windeseile die drei Schwanzlängen hinauf und sprang aus dem Wurzelwerk. Sie landete elegant und leichtfüßig und blickte Eibe misstrauisch an. “Also!”, knurrte sie. “Wie heißt du und wo kommst du her? Ich lasse nicht jeden in meinen Bau! Schon gar nicht zu meinen Jungen!” 14:28, 17. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Eibe: : ,,Ich heiße Eibe und komme von den Clans, ich bin ein edler..." Er sagt nach einigem Nachdenken doch:,,Krieger und würde deinen Jungen bestimmt nichts tun. Das wäre auch gegen das Gesetz der Krieger.", er neigt den Kopf, setzt sich und leckt sich das Brustfell zurecht. Dann schaut er bedächtig auf und wartet auf die Reaktion der Einzelläuferin. Dabei denkt er: -Um genau zu sein weiß ich auch nicht, wer sie ist. Sie sollte sich auch mal vorstellen.- 16:42, 17. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Tageslichtruf: :Die Kätzin blinzelte und nickte dann langsam und bedächtig. “Nun gut...Eibe...folge mir!”, antwortete sie. Tageslichtruf drehte sich um und schritt wieder zu der Öffnung. Bevor sie hineinsprang, wandte sie sich um zu Eibe um. Sie miaute: “Ach ja...mein Name ist Tageslichtruf!” Dann kletterte sie durch die Öffnung in den Tunnel. 17:14, 17. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Eibe: : -Das habe ich nicht erwartet-, denkt der Kater überrascht und folgt der Kätzin dankend nach innen. ,,Ich fühle mich geehrt", sagt er stattdessen. Als er ins Innere blickte, war er überrascht: ,,Das ist aber geräumig hier!" Eibe lüpft galant einen unsichtbaren Hut vor Neumondträumer, Spinnwebensilber und Vollmondkämpfer (er kennt die Namen allerdings noch nicht). Dann miaut ebenso er galant:,,Seid gegrüßt, mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" (sein eleagnter Wortschatz ist iwie nicht so ausgeprägt xD) 17:34, 17. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Kategorie:RPG Kategorie:Wiki